i'll protect you
by Kittykat13th
Summary: Mike's life took a turn for the worst, he needed money to support himself and his sister. So he got a job at Freddy FazBear's , an easy 120 a week right? Rated T for some minor language, mainly from mike or foxy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first time writing about FNAF so be nice please

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF it belongs to a great mastermind named Scott Cawthon

Mike's POV:

I tucked my little sister in bed and kissed her goodnight. I don't know if I'll see her tomorrow.

I got a new job at Freddy FazBears Pizzeria, I thought it would be an easy $120 a week but boy was I fucking wrong. I walked out the apartment door and locked it. I don't have enough money for a car, so I have to take the bus. As I waited for the bus I thought about how things could have gone so wrong so fast.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Mikey!" I wake up to see my mom, dad and little sister next to my bed. My mom is holding a chocolate cake with my name on it and two candles one with the number one and the other with the number 8. I smile because my parents and sister remembered my birthday. We went downstairs to the kitchen in our two story house and ate slices of chocolate cake as breakfast. "Guess where we are going to celebrate your birthday today mike?" asked my dad_

 _"_ _Bowling "I answer as I eat another spoonful of cake_

 _"_ _How did you know" asked my Eight year old sister_

 _"_ _I heard you talking to your bear about it" I answer her with a smile_

 _"_ _Stop listening to my conversations with Freddy!" she yelled at me getting mad, I can't help but watch her talk to her bear its adorable, but she always gets mad at me when I do._

 _"_ _Ok kids go get dressed we have to get to the bowling alley before 11:00 am and it's already 9:00." Says my mom._

 _"_ _Ok" answers my sister getting up from her seat._

 _"_ _Ok, but mom don't forget I'm not a kid anymore I'm 18."_

 _Later we were in my mom's small blue minivan, my parents in the front seats and me and my sister in the back seats._

 _We live about a good thirty minutes from the bowling alley so it would take us a while to get there._

 _After about seven minutes after we left my sister started acting strange, she sometimes does this but rarely. "What's wrong?" I ask her calmly_

 _"_ _Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." She answers me, and she starts shaking with fear, last time she did this there was a robber in the neighborhood and the man killed the neighbors that lives in the house next to us, we found out the next morning. I think she just got lucky that time, I don't believe in supernatural stuff. I rolled my eyes at what she said and I pulled her into a hug and told her, "Nothing bad is going to happen I'll protect you."_

 _She seemed to calm down after about three minutes but what happened after I'll never forget._

 _"_ _Roger look out, You are going to hit that dog!" my mom yelled_

 _My dad swerved the car on the street and on the other lane was a huge Family dollar supply truck. The front of the car hit the truck with huge impact, my sister and I were not badly hurt, we were sitting in the back after all. But my parents were not so lucky, they did not make it…._

 _The whole thing only lasted a few seconds, mostly I remember the screams and seeing my parent's still unmoving bodies and the blood on them._

 _After that things went downhill fast, first the government wanted to put my sister in an orphanage, luckily since I'm 18 I could keep her, but I don't know if that was the right choice, I'm running low on money. We had to move out of our house and into a small apartment with only three rooms. I couldn't keep my parents car or most of their stuff because they never wrote a will. All I could keep was what the bank couldn't take and my stuff and my sister's stuff. I had to drop out of College and had to take an extra job as a night guard at Freddie's Fazbears pizzeria._

 _End of flashback_

I let a single tear roll down my cheek, it happens every time I remember this. The bus finally arrived. It took me to my stop at my job, I went in and locked the door after me. I quickly made my way to the office, it's not midnight yet but I'm still scared to be anywhere around those freaky robots. I'm finally at my office and I sit on my chair. I feel safe for about five seconds then I heard something behind me. "You can't be out already it's not Midnight" I whisper to myself as I slowly turn around, scared of what I might find.

"Cassie what are you doing here!? How did you get here!? What are you fucking doing here!?" she can't be here, I can't have her here when those robots come to life, they're going to kill her, I can handle dying but I can't handle losing her.

"Sheesh calm down I only wanted to see you, are you mad I followed you?"

She asks me in a scared tone and she looked at me with her adorable baby eyes.

"Mad doesn't begin to say how angry I am, you don't understand you can't be here."

"But this place is meant for kids"

"Come on I have to get you out of here before…."

I was interrupted by the midnight bell.

"Oh no, Cassie listen to me stay under my desk and don't come out no matter what you see or hear, I'll protect you."

"Wait But,"

"No listen to me you must do as I say ok."

She nods and goes under my desk like I told her, I do my best to hide her small body with my computer chair as I look through the cameras. I can see Freddy, Chica, and….

"Oh no where the fuck are you, you stupid rabbit" I yell as I start sweating from fear and looking through the cameras."

So what do you all think for the first chapter, please review or tell me what I could do to improve .

Ill update whenever I can but I'm pretty busy with school , I might update Friday or Saturday.


	2. they're in the office

**Hey, so , yeah I know I didn't update when I said I would but before you all decide to kill me over it (please don't) I have been busier than I expected and high school is driving me crazy. So im so sorry it took me this long to update and on to the story.**

 **Mike's POV:**

Finally I found him in the supply closet, he's good there for now but I have to keep a close eye on him so he doesn't break into my office any time soon.

"Cassie are you doing alright, I'm sorry if I scared you when I screamed earlier." I look under my desk to see my sister and I find out that she's asleep. I check the small clock on my office desk and I see the time says 1:00. I smile at the sight, I feel so happy whenever she's with me, she is all I have left. Although I really wish she didn't follow me to this Fazbear house of death, I have to survive this night for the both of us.

I jump back to reality when I hear metal footsteps echoing through the dark hallways.

"Oh shit the cameras!" I shout, then I start looking through the cameras. Apparently Chica moved down to one of the party rooms, I look to see how much battery I had left, I almost fainted at what I saw. "How in the world do I have fucking 33% at one o clock!" I yell at myself and I look to my right door and I see that I stupidly left the light on. I feel like punching something or beating myself up, but I remember my little sister is here too so I just turn off the light and go back to spamming the cameras.

I check back on the camera in the supply closet and bonnie is gone. I hear the metal footsteps getting closer and louder with each step. He's right at the left door, shit. I slam the button for the door and it closes loudly with a huge BAM! I look at the battery and I only have 27% left. "Oh god why? Please don't let me die, a least save Cassie if you kill me." I pray loudly to god. Finally that purple Barney leaves. I'm surprised my sister didn't wake up when I slammed the door shut.

I put the tablet down, trying to save some battery. "I'll just listen to the metal footsteps and if they get close I will just slam the door." I tell myself.

 **Time skip:**

It's now two o'clock and so far my plan has worked perfectly. Chica and bonnie have both failed twice, for some reason Freddie hasn't moved yet.

But now I suddenly remembered why I never used this plan. My eyes widened with terror and I lifted the tablet. My battery is at 25% but that's not what scared me, the screen is turned completely pitch black, except for a little white light that's moving closer to my office. I quickly put it down hoping I will react in time to push the button. But I'm too late, the pirate fox is already inside! No god why! I failed! My sister will die tonight because of me, I'm a horrible guardian and older brother! I want to say something or do something, anything at all but I'm too scared to do anything. The fox lifts me by my shirt with his hook. The cold metal briefly scratches my skin but not enough to cut me deeply. I fear for the worst, I still can't move or speak from fear.

"Ye think what ye did last night was funny didn't ye lad! "Yelled the animatronic pirate fox in my face.

Suddenly what I feared most that would happen tonight happened. I heard a yawn and then the small squeaky voice of my little sister.

"Mike?" she asks. I can tell she's scared I left or something. Then, she poked her small head out from under the desk.

"Foxy! Your alive, I knew it!" she yelled and ran to hug the pirate fox. Do to her size the best she could do was hug his metallic legs. Suddenly the fox didn't seem that scary, he looked at me with a stare of hate but he put me down and I fell on my butt. I'm still so scared but my sister seems happy somehow. I want to yell at her to get away from him or yell at him not to touch her, but I can't move. If that fucking fox hurts her….

"Ahoy lass." Says the pirate fox in a soft non-threatening voice. Then he hugs her back.

"What be yer name?" he asks her. I can also see that Chica, bonnie and Freddy are walking up to the office door. I don't understand what's happening!? Are they just trying to give me a fake sense of security or are they going to kill me only and not her!? What is happening!?

"I'm Cassie and this is my big brother mike" she says pointing to me.

"Would you like to meet Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy?" the pirate asks her. She happily nods and shouts "Yes, Yes!" the animatronic fox whispers something in her ear and she giggles then Chica comes in the office.

"You are so pretty Cassie, come on lets go with Bonnie and Freddie and have some fun." Says Chica. She then softly grabs her hand and leads her down the long hallway along with Freddy and Bonnie.

I quickly go into defensive older brother mode, fuck if I'm scared she's more important "Bring her back here!" I shout as I get up and try to run after her but a strong hand grabs me and roughly sets me down in my desk chair.

"Listen ye fucking bastard, I want so badly to kill you right now but I can't because ye brought Cassie with ye and if I kill ye the lass will know." He harshly whispers to me in a threatening voice with his dark eyes looking straight at mine.

I gulp with fear and he seems satisfied he scared me.

"Good, don't come back again or I will not hesitate to kill ye." He then let's go of me and I get up from my chair. I run down the hall looking for my sister.

 **So boom second chapter, hope you all like it. Also if anyone is confused Cassie is mike's 8 year old sister in my story, she followed him to his job. I have a huge idea planned for this story and I will try to update faster. The only thing I don't have figured out yet is parings. So tell me who you would like to see together and please be realistic like I'm not going to pair Cassie with Freddy, she is eight after all. So please review, I love it when people review and please be nice. Thank you all for reading.**


	3. Golden freddy

**Chapter 3: GOLDEN FREDDY.**

 **Hey I'm back with a new chapter….. I got nothing else to say….. On to the story.**

 **Mike's POV:**

I ran down the hallway looking for Cassie, if those robots hurt her I don't know what I'll do. I finally found her. She is in the party rooms sitting with Chica and Freddy watching Bonnie perform on stage with his guitar, and I got to admit, that purple Barney is actually pretty good with guitar. She's smiling and safe, that gives me great relief. She turned around and waved at me.

"Mike there you are, want sit with us to watch Bonnie perform?" asked Cassie.

When she said that bonnie stopped playing his guitar and turned to look at me, Freddy and Chica turned to look at me too. Its creepy as hell, how is she ok being around these robots!

"Yea matey why don't ye join us to watch Bonnie perform." Said foxy as he put his hook on my shoulder, but he didn't press it down so it didn't hurt me, is he warning me to do as he says or something?

I dint see or hear when foxy came to this room, hearing his voice and having his hook touch my shoulder made me shudder from fear. Foxy is the one that scares me the most.

"o.. um..alright" I said

Chica was on the seat to the right, Cassie in the middle and Freddy to the left, I took a seat next to Chica and foxy sat next to me. He kept giving me the evil eye when Cassie wasn't looking.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" shouted Bonnie and then he started rocking out on his guitar.

 **Time skip: 30 minutes later**

"ZZzzz" snored Cassie, she fell asleep leaning on Freddy. For a little girl she sure can snore loud.

"Good, she fell asleep, I was starting to get tired." Said Bonnie as he put his guitar on the guitar stand that was on stage.

"So can we kill the night guard now?" asked foxy eagerly, then he raised his hook in the air.

I suddenly became terrified again

"No we can't kill him, the little girl will know." Said Freddy. He picked up Cassie and carried her over to an oversized bean bag that was next to the stage, he then laid her down on it. It will be a more comfortable place to sleep.

"So you guys aren't going to kill me?" I asked a little surprised

"We can't kill you with a kid in the room dummy" said Chica.

"So when can we kill him?" asked Bonnie

Are they seriously debating whether to kill me or not. I hope they decide not to kill me. I'm so fucking scared right now. I try to make a run for the hall, maybe I could make it back to the office. But before I can get more than five steps I get grabbed by the back of the collar on my shirt by Freddy.

"Not so fast." He said "we are still trying to decide what to do."

"What if we kill him on his next shift?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah, it's not like his little eight year old sister will notice he dies when he comes here." Chica replied sarcastically.

"Well then what do we do mateys, we can't let the lad leave knowing we are alive."

"That's a good point Foxy, but Chica is right too, Cassie will notice." Said Freddy.

Everyone suddenly got quiet when they saw Cassie begin to shake in her sleep and make a scared face.

"What's wrong with the poor thing" asked Chica with concern.

"She's having a nightmare" I reply. Suddenly all eyes are on me

Freddy looks at me with a creepy face and suddenly I'm ten times more terrified.

"I'll put you down so you can help her, but if you try to run away, so help me you won't live to see tomorrow." Says Freddy with a dark voice. I gulp from fear but I nod and he lets go of me and puts me down.

The animatronics are all looking at me as I walk to where she's sleeping on an oversized bean bag. She has nightmares a lot, I don't blame her after what happened.

I finally get to her, I get on my knees and place one hand on her shoulder and I whisper to her some of the lyrics to her favorite song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

After a few moments of me singing she seems to stop having her nightmare and she starts to sleep peacefully.

I look up to see all the animatronics are looking at me with a surprised face.

"What?" I ask

Freddy sighs but then he walks up to me, I suddenly get scared and I want to back away but he doesn't seem like he's going to hurt me.

"Mike, I've decided, we won't kill you." He says

I can't believe it. Should I trust him?

"What?!" shouts foxy surprised

"Shh" Both Bonnie and Chica tell him.

"We have to kill the lad, he know we're alive." Says foxy a bit more quiet, but he still sounds mad.

"Cassie knows we are alive too." Chica points out.

Suddenly my heart fills with fear, they better not hurt her.

"You know that's not what I mean, she's a kid, it doesn't count." Says foxy in an annoyed tone.

"Foxy I already made my final decision, we are not going to kill mike." Says Freddy in a serious tone.

"So you guys really are not going to kill me" I ask really surprised

"We won't, you have my word" replies Freddy with a small smile.

"I still will!" Foxy says, then threatens me with his hook.

"For the love of god, foxy let it go" Says Bonnie, getting annoyed by his friends' attitude.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask curiously

"He's mad for when you slammed the door and he ran into it, it broke his nose and we had a hard time fixing it." Bonnie reply's with a chuckle

 **Flash back:**

Oh shit Foxy is running to the door, I got you this time. I perfectly timed my response and the door slams down. A loud metal 'THUD' is heard and I couldn't help but start celebrating and shouting

"Yes, Yes!

"Ow, me nose ye fucking broke me nose!" Foxy starts yelling out of anger and pain.

I hear this from inside the office and I immediately feel super happy about this.

"That's what you fucking get bitch!" I yell.

"You aren't getting me tonight, oh yea."

"You aren't getting me tonight, oh yea " I start celebrating.

 **End of flashback:**

Bonnie then falls down laughing, guess he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Chica starts laughing too, and it looks like even Freddy is trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Foxy grumbles angrily

"Oh yeah, that. In my defense you were trying to kill me." I say.

"Whatever" foxy replies still angry that his friends are laughing.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry I broke your nose, and sang a song about it, and caused you to lose your friends respect, and…" I say as I'm interrupted.

"Sheesh I get it stop." He replies annoyed.

"So do we all agree not to kill Mike now?" asks Chica, then she looks over to foxy.

"Fine I won't kill the lad." He responds

I look over to the time and it says 5:55.

"We better get back to position." Says Freddy.

"I'll wake up Cassie." I say.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie get back to their position on stage and Foxy walks back into his cove, he looked kind of sad though.

"Cassie wake up" I softly say

She wakes up after a few times I repeat this. She smiles at me and we head to the door.

"I can't wait to tell Freddy about this, I wonder what he'll say." Cassie says.

Freddy shifts his head to a puzzled pose, I stop walking to the door so I can turn to him and explain this quickly.

"She has a little yellow teddy bear she calls Freddy." I reply before I turn around again and head to the door with Cassie.

 **Freddy's POV:**

I saw mike and Cassie head out the door, then as soon as they leave the bell rings.

I hope what Mike said doesn't have anything to do with…..

It's probably nothing, ill check later just to be sure.

The janitor arrives and cleans up the place a little, then arrives and he goes to the office. Then a few workers arrive. Later at 8:00 the kids start coming in, it's a bit busy day because its Saturday.

 **Time skip:**

Its 10:00 now and closed down earlier today we usually close at 11:00 on Saturdays, I know the place is losing money. I know we will have to close down soon. Mike doesn't start till midnight and it looks like the place emptied out.

"Guys, I have to do something, I'll be back soon."

"Ok, I'll call you if anyone comes back" answered Chica.

I walk over to the spare parts room, I enter and close the door.

"Bro, I know you are in here, please come out." I say in a whisper, I can't have the others know he's still here.

I wait for about five minutes, and just as I'm about to leave, he appears out of nowhere, golden Freddy.

He appears out of nowhere, in his slumped over pose he's stuck in. he's just a phantom now, he got dismantled a long time ago, because of a mistake he made. He's stuck like this now, but he's also more free, he does this trick, there was a small yellow teddy bear made specially to look like him, it was made out of some of his fake fur I guess that means they were connected. I don't know how he does it but he can put his now free soul into it. The little bear got taken by a kid back in 1984, a few days before the accident happened. My brother got dismantled and I don't know how his soul stayed. I didn't even know animatronics could have souls. I'm glad he found a way to stay but the others have always been scared of him, so I never told them.

"You called" he answers, I can hear his voice but his mouth doesn't move. He can't move.

"Have you been… um have you, you know?" I try to ask but I don't know how to make out the question.

"Brother I don't understand you, should I come back later." He asks

"No." I sigh, I have to get this over with, "Does Cassie have the bear?" I ask

"I don't know what you are talking about brother." He replies, but I can tell he is lying.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell when you lie" I tell him with a soft voice. I want him to know he can trust me.

"She does, I don't know how but she does." He tells me

"I talk to her, a lot. Since a long time. You wouldn't understand, she's like me. She's broken just like me. She's broken because of an accident just like me." He continues, he is starting to get that dark voice I fear so much, it's the voice I heard before the accident so long ago.

"Stop you're starting to scare me." I tell him

"The accidents that happened let us bond. Accidents that shouldn't happen, but they do. Accidents that ruin your life." He continues, his voice keeps getting darker and it scares me even more.

"Stop!" I yell "You are doing it again!"

He suddenly stops "sorry brother." He apologizes

"It's ok, but I have to tell you something" it breaks my heart to tell him this, but I have to protect all kids, including Cassie.

"You can't talk to her anymore." I say, it really hurts me to say this, but he is dangerous.

"What?" he asks, I can hear in his voice that what I said hurt him.

"Look, I trust you and I care about you, you are my brother and I know what happened is unfair. But you are dangerous to be around kids, you say dark things and you get lost in your dark thoughts and..." suddenly I'm interrupted by him.

"Is this about that stupid bite, will you ever let it go!" "Yes I know I killed a kid, I know I have dark thoughts from time to time! But I'm not the dangerous one, you are!" He yells.

"Shh Quiet, the others will hear and you know why I do what I do. A night guard that worked here killed five kids and we all saw it, he murdered them and all we could do was watch. We let him get away that time because we were shut down but we all know he will return so we kill every night guard that comes here because one of them is bound to be him, and when we do he won't be able to hurt any more kids." I calmly told him.

"Well you know what smart guy, mike isn't the killer. And you know what, what you were doing would have hurt Cassie way more than I could ever have. Cassie's parents died you idiot, mike is all she has left and you were trying to kill him." He says raising his voice.

"I…I…I don't believe you." I reply, that can't be true.

"When was the last time I lied to you brother." He replied.

Then just like he appeared, he disappeared.

"No, come back." I fell to my knees and started crying

 **Hey guys, so yeah this is the chapter where it all starts getting into the plot, I hope you guys like it, I had a really fun time writing it and the lyrics are from the song 'YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE' by Jimmie Davis. Fnaf does not belong to me. Only the idea belongs to me and Cassie also belongs to me but that's about it. So please please review and tell me what you think and please be nice. I also wanted to thank a guest that reviewed, you made want to keep writing, thank you all for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys I haven't been on in a while and I'm so sorry, high school is just so stressful and complicated but I'm not giving up on this story because of all the support I get from my fans. Plus high school isn't so bad, I did kind of enjoyed homecoming. Who am I kidding homecoming was great! The guy I was crushing on asked me to go with him and every second I spent with him was just so magical!**

 **Freddy: someone get her out of here before she starts going all boy crazy.**

 **Foxy: I got this matey. *grabs author and drags her away as she continues talking about homecoming***

 **Freddy: alright sorry folks, hopefully by the end of the chapter she'll go back to normal. So yeah just read on.**

 **Chapter 4: Trust**

 **Freddy's POV:**

There was a knock on the door and it caused me to stop crying, I wiped away the tears as well as I could and answered "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me Chica." Chica answered. "You should hurry up in there, the place isn't officially closed yet and someone could come back."

"Alright I'm coming out." I answered then I opened the door of the backroom and stepped out, there was more light in this room and I took a minute adjusting my robotic eyes to the light. When my vision finally cleared up I looked over to Chica and I saw she had a worried expression on her face.

"Freddy were you crying in there?" she asked with a worried voice.

If animatronics could blush I would be so red right now, "No." I answered trying to hide my shame.

She rolled her eyes and made a small laugh. "Men and their pride." She said sarcastically.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to an area beside the kitchen were employees would wash their hands, she turned on the water and grabbed some paper towels. Then she soaked a part of the towels and gently rubbed the areas of fake fur where the my oil tears had stained.

After a few minutes she was able to get most of it out to where what was left just blended in to the dark brown of my fake fur.

"You know Freddy if something is bothering you, Bonnie, foxy and me are always here for you." She said gently, she was looking me in the eyes and I knew she was serious.

"I know. "I replied. She didn't seem satisfied with my answer but she didn't press on, which is good because I would never tell them anyway.

We walked back to the stage and got back in our positions, there is still a few hours left before the place officially shuts down for the night.

"Where were you two?" whispered Bonnie, without moving from his position

"None of your business, now shut up until the place closes for the night." Chica whispered back.

'Chica could always make me laugh, she can change from caring and understanding to having an attitude in less than a minute.' I thought to myself.

A while passed by and it's now 11:50 pm. We saw Mike come in but he ran straight into the office, we already promised we wouldn't kill him so I don't get why he's still afraid. I guess I'll get my answer in a few minutes.

 **Mike's POV:**

'Alright, don't listen to the animatronics. If you let them in they'll kill you. Why do I keep coming back to this hell, why can't I be like a normal person and just quit already?!' I thought to myself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled to myself as I punched myself.

The bell rang announcing midnight and my doom.

I checked the cameras to see that the animatronics started 'waking up' and heading for the hall way that leads to my office. I stayed close to the buttons that will slam the door they are heading for. They seem to be walking to the door on the right.

"Just a few more days Michael, you can do this, said he would close the place down in two weeks. Just remember you do this for your sister." I said to myself reassuringly.

The robots were getting closer now, I slammed the door.

"Mike you can trust us we won't kill you." Said Freddy from the other side of the metallic door.

"Nice try, you stupid furry band have been trying to kill me for so many fucking nights and I should just let you in?' I answered sarcastically and mad.

 **Freddy's POV:**

'He's right, we have been trying to kill him, I have been telling the others to do this for so long. Sure many of those people might have deserved it but it still wasn't right. I have to make it right.' I thought to myself.

"Come on mike, we're sorry we tried to brutally kill you multiple times, can you please let us in now?" asked Bonnie.

"Are you fucking kidding me, NO!" Mike replied with an angry yell.

"Bonnie what is wrong with you!?" We are trying to make him come out, not trying to make him scared of us." Said Chica with an annoyed attitude.

"I'm not scared of you!" Said Mike.

 **Mikes' POV:**

"Are you sure about that matey?" Asked a cold dark voice behind me, I jumped from surprise but I left my hand on the button. Now this one I'm really scared of, honestly I'm scared of all of them but this one is just like the thing that haunts my nightmares.

'I can't believe I'm so fucking stupid, there are two doors in here!' I thought to myself

"Get away from me!" I shouted trying not to sound cared but failing miserably.

He smiled darkly and raised his hook as if ready to strike me, I closed my eyes and looked away thinking this would be the end but instead he just used his hook to grab my sleeve and pull my arm away from the button. As soon as I let go of the button the metallic door slid open and all of them were inside.

I started shaking like crazy and sweating profusely,' there's no way I can make it out of this one alive.' I thought to myself.

"Foxy you scared him" said Chica with her arms crossed.

"Well your welcome for letting you in." replied foxy sarcastically.

"Mike we already said we wouldn't kill you, you can trust us. " Said the Yogi bear.

"Well if we look at it through his point of view I wouldn't trust us either." Said Bonnie with a shrug.

Chica and Freddy both screamed "Bonnie!"

"For the last time Bonnie we are trying to gain his trust" said Chica getting annoyed.

 **Freddy's POV** :

'I just need to talk to him alone, make him understand that we aren't who he thinks we are'

"Everyone out!" I shouted

"What?" asked Chica in soft but confused voice.

"I just need to talk to him." I answered in a calm voice, I looked over to mike to see him still shaking in the corner, I hope he doesn't pass out.

"And we should leave because?" asked foxy in an irritated and sarcastic tone.

"Because I said so and I'm in charge of this gang! That's why!" i had walked right up to foxy and yelled at him in my deepest darkest voice. I hate doing this especially to my friends but I really need to talk to mike alone.

 **Foxy's POV:**

'It really scared me when Freddy yelled like that. My ears fell a little like a puppy when he realizes he's in trouble, but I don't think the others noticed. At least I hope they didn't notice. He reminds me so much of his brother sometimes…..'

I obeyed and stepped out of the office along with Bonnie and Chica, no one said anything as we stepped out.

When we got to the stage area down the hall and Chica offered to make some pizza for us and Bonnie and I agreed. She left for the kitchen and Bonnie and I stayed there in silence for some time.

 **Back in the office & Freddy's POV:**

'What would be the best place to get him to understand I'm not going to brutally kill him, oh now I know.'

"Mike you care about your sister right, and you would do anything for her right?" I asked him. I saw him move his head up, it looks like that got his attention but he still won't stop shivering and he still won't talk.

"I know you are scared, you don't have to answer just nod." I told him in a nice quiet voice.

He nodded and I got my answer.

"Well mike, we are just the same. I know you think that all those night guards we killed seems cruel and evil but all we are trying to do is protect innocent kids. I know it sounds strange but hear me out, there was once a man, he was a night guard and he came early one day. He killed and stuffed five kids inside spare suits, five innocent kids that didn't deserve to die. Five kids that would never see their parents again, five kids that would never grow up to follow their dreams. We are just looking for him, I know we got the wrong person after we kill them ,but we are just trying to stop that man that killed those kids before he does it again." It feels like I just got everything off my chest for a moment and I feel like I might have said too much but it's the honest truth and what he needs to know if I want his trust.

 **Mike's POV:**

'What the fuck! That's why they were trying to kill me, because they thought I could have killed a bunch of kids!'

'I'm on the corner of the office and I'm on the floor hugging my knees and about to pass out from fear. How am I supposed react to this!?' I thought to myself.

I stopped shaking a bit and found a bit of courage to speak up

"I… I understand" ok so maybe I'm not completely over my fear yet but come on give me a break I'm talking to a robotic bear that could kill me in an instant if he wanted to.

My response seemed to make him happy somehow.

"So does that mean that you trust us mike?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

'Just two weeks mike that's all you have to stay for, just two weeks.' I said in my head.

"Ye.. Yes. " I responded with a hint of fear.

 **Ok folks I'm back and I'm back to normal… well I'm not really normal but I'm back to how I was before. So please leave a review and feel free to PM me about any ideas you have to improve the story. So please pretty please leave me a nice review and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and also FNAF does not belong to me and thank you so much for reading I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back with a new chapter and I just wanted to say thank you all so much for reading, seeing all the views I get just makes me so happy I'm almost at 1,000 views. Thank you all so much!**

 **Chapter 5: Sleep**

 **Cassie's POV:**

 _I'm walking in the middle of mommy and daddy, holding hands with them. I feel so happy for the first time in so long. The day is beautiful and we are taking a stroll through the park. My favorite park that we used to visit a lot._

 _"_ _Mommy, daddy look it's a puppy!" I shout happily while looking at a small white dog that is making its way to us._

 _Then something didn't look right. The dog that was running towards us was bleeding from its side and its head, its blood was staining it snow white fur. Its left eye was missing and all that could be seen inside it was a dark socket._

 _Suddenly the sky changed from its blue clear sky to cloudy dark skies. I looked up to my parents with fear in every inch of my body. They also suddenly seemed different. My mom and dad's skin was pale and they were not letting go of my hands. Blood dripped down from they're arms to my hands. I was now in panic trying to get away but they wouldn't let go of my hands. The dog was still making his way towards us and he jumped at me, I got scared and looked away, closing my eyes for a few seconds getting ready for the strike that never came. When I dared to open my again I was in a car sitting next to my brother mike in the back seat. My mom and dad were in the front seats, my dad was driving. Everything seemed normal again, at least for a seconds.. There was no sign of the dog, or the park, or anything I had seen a moment ago._

 _"_ _Where are we going?" I asked_

 _No response…_

 _"_ _Where are we going?" I asked with a bit more fear in my voice._

 _No response again…._

 _"_ _Please someone say something." I pleaded, I was almost at the point of crying._

 _No one responded._

 _I began getting more frantic, I don't understand what's going on. Why is no one moving or saying anything?_

 _I tugged mike's arm, he was looking out the window and I wanted him to face me so he could tell me everything is ok, I really need my brother to make me feel better right now._

 _He turned his face to mine, he had a dark smile on his face, not the smile of my loving brother but the smile of a mad man. His eyes seemed wild and his face was pale._

 _"_ _Everything is alright… I'll protect you….." he said in a dark and eerie voice._

 _It freaked me out even more and I felt like screaming but my shocked face wouldn't obey to my commands._

 _He extended his hand over my head and began to pet my hair. It scared me a lot, I wanted to scream and shout. I wanted to get out._

 _I closed my eyes again, hoping that when I would open them everything would be alright._

 _I opened my eyes again, sacred to see where I would be now. At least anything would be better than the car._

 _I opened my eyes to see me walking and holding hands with my brother. He didn't seem so creepy this time, he seemed like the brother I know and love. I relaxed and smiled grateful to be safe. I thought all the danger was over._

 _He then suddenly let go of my hand and walked away. I tried going after him but I couldn't for some reason._

 _"_ _Mike come back!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face._

 _He walked away into darkness, I couldn't see him anymore…_

 _I looked around to see if I could find where I was. I wish I hadn't._

 _I was in a grave yard in front of two stones. The first read Roger Schmit a loving father, the second Mary Schmit a loving mother._

 _I couldn't take it anymore, I fell on my knees and began to cry my eyes out. Tears rushed out like waterfalls._

 _"_ _Please Stop it!" I yelled out into the dark sky with tears still streaming down my face._

"Ahh!" I woke up yelling.

It was just a nightmare…

I began crying.

"Mike?" I called out weakly.

No response…..

I looked to the alarm clock beside my bed and it read 1:00 AM. He's at work, he can't come to comfort me.

I decided to get up and look for Freddy, he always makes me feel better when mike isn't here. I walked over to a seat next to my bedroom door. Mike started keeping the chair there because whenever I had nightmares and I was scared and he would rush to my room and let me cry on his shoulder, I would tell him the nightmare and he would always tell me "It was just a silly dream, don't worry I'm here and I'll always protect you", then he would sit there until I fell asleep so that I would feel safe. I started putting Freddy there before I went to sleep, it would make me feel like mike was here with me.

"Freddy are you awake?" I asked him, I still had a few tears on my face but they were starting to dry.

It took a few seconds but I saw him blink his plastic eyes.

"I'm awake Cassie, did you have a nightmare again?" he asked with an understanding voice.

I nodded and let the last bit of tears run down my face.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I answered in a weak voice you get after crying.

"Alright let's go to your bed so you can tell me." He replied.

I did as he said, I grabbed my yellow teddy bear ( Golden Freddy) and I walked to my bed, I jumped on and sat down, I placed him in front of me. Freddy is the only toy I have left that my parents gave me.

I started telling him about my nightmare and I cried a little more, but after I was done telling him I felt better.

"I'm sorry the nightmare scared you, you shouldn't have to go through those kind of dreams. You remind me so much of those kids…. Never mind forget what I was saying, it's really late ill watch over you sleeping and I'll keep the bad dreams away alright. Everything will be ok." Said Freddy

I was confused about what he said about the kids but his smooth voice made me trust that I wouldn't have any more bad dreams, at least for tonight.

"Thank you Freddy" I said smiling in my happy voice.

I laid down and covered myself with my blanket.

"Goodnight Freddy, I love you" I said hugging him in my arms.

"Goodnight Cassie, I love you as well," he replied.

 **Golden Freddy's POV (or fred bear, or the teddy bear you know whichever you prefer.):**

That poor girl, eight years old and both parents dead, and brother that thinks of putting her in an orphanage because he thinks he doesn't have enough to support her.

Just like those five kids whose life was ruined, at least Cassie is still alive unlike those kids. I will protect her and make sure she will be alright no matter the cost. It breaks my heart every time she has those god forsaken dreams, no kid should have to go through what she went through.

 **Hey guys so yeah….sorry the chapter is such a downer but I had to get that part out of the way, there will be some more chapters like this but there will be some happy ones too. Anyway thank you so much for reading and please pretty please review. Also FNAF does not belong to me. Also one more thing I need to find a way to address Golden Freddy what do you guys prefer to call him? Leave a review or PM me to tell me.**

 **Golden Freddy: I don't want to get called teddy bear the whole time, so no one pick that or I will haunt you.**

 **Me: shut up let the people decide! Anyway pick what you want I will call him whatever you guys decide. Don't be afraid I'm sure he won't haunt you….. I think he won't…..**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Foxy

**Omg sorry it took forever to update, my account decided to lock me out and I had to search everywhere until I finally found my password, I will update more frequently from now on I promise. Also thank you all so much for reading, the story has more than a thousand views! Thank you all so much!**

 **Chapter 6: Foxy**

 **Back at the restaurant and Mike's POV:**

"So you don't fear us anymore right? You trust us right?" asked Freddy.

"Y..Yes" I muttered with just a bit of fear in my voice

"Freddy are you done scaring the life out of mike "asked Chica in a joking tone.

"Very funny Chica, do you need anything?" replied Freddy

"No, but I made pizza and I thought you two should join us… of course only if mike forgives us all for what we did….." Chica trailed off and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Mike, I really am." She said softly still looking at the ground

"It's….. Alright, really…. It... Is" I responded still sounding scared. I'm not going to fucking trust these murderous machines , they tried to kill me for weeks and now they think because they apologize am going to fucking forgive them like what the fuck?!

"So do you want to join us for pizza?" she asked sounding a bit more enthusiastic.

"We will join you, right mike?" Freddy asked looking me straight in the eyes. His robotic eyes stared at me with a small glow of red light that you would see coming out of something demonic.

I gave a small nod and he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, I was reminded of how weak I was against them when I saw how easily he could lift me. He had to basically drag me because I was too scared to walk. Chica just followed us closely as we left the only safe place I have in this Fazbear hell.

We got to the main room that has the stage and some party tables decorated with festive party colors. On the table closest to the stage was the gang seated with a pizza box on the table. Foxy was seated in front of that purple rabbit bonnie. Chica took the seat next to Bonnie and Freddy sat next to Foxy, I was seated on the head seat of the table.

"Look who decided to leave the office." said bonnie with a chuckle as he opened the pizza box.

"Shut up Bonnie, be nice to Mike." Chica told him.

All the robots took a slice of pizza and began eating.

"Mmm Chica this tastes great!" exclaimed Bonnie as he was eating his slice.

"Thanks I'm glad you think so but don't talk with your mouth full you look ridiculous." Said Chica in a happy tone.

She then looked at me and noticed I wasn't eating.

"Mike is something wrong, or is it that you don't like pizza?" she asked.

When she said this Freddy and Bonnie stopped eating and looked at me with a worried expression, Foxy just kept eating and pretending I didn't exist.

"I'm not hungry." I answered in the bravest tone I could manage, sadly it came out like a scared whisper. I really am hungry, I didn't eat today there was only a little bit of food in the fridge and I left it for my sister but I'm not going to eat food made by some killer robot duck. She could have poisoned it for all I know, but still if they did want to kill me they would have done it by now.

They stared at me for a while and my stomach growled, I blushed with embarrassment.

"Sounds to me like someone is hungry." Said Bonnie

The pizza looks so delicious, just fresh from the oven with its perfectly round crust and sliced pepperonis. It just had to have my favorite topping. I can't even remember the last time I ate pizza.

They just kept staring for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes. It made me feel very uneasy.

"Matey they're not going to stop till ye eat something." Said the only murderer that wasn't staring, he actually seemed very annoyed by the situation as well.

'Alright mike just hope it's not poisoned' I prayed silently

I took a deep breath and picked up a slice. It was still warm and its gooey cheese just seemed to be calling my name. I looked at them once more and took a bite.

"Mmmmm!" Oh my god this tastes amazing, who cares if it's poisoned. I gobbled it up quickly and ate a second slice.

"Chica loos like your cooking is a big hit." Said Freddy.

I realized how much pizza I ate, Freddy and Chica seemed pleased, Bonnie chuckled and foxy just went back to pretending I didn't exist.

"Thank you Chica" I said in a voice a bit louder than a whisper.

"You're welcome, you can have more if you like " she said

"No thank you….but can I take some for my sister" I asked a little embarrassed

"Of course" she answered happily.

"Well I don't mean to break up the little happy moment of friendship but the time on the clock says 5:50am." Said Bonnie.

"What is it with you and ruining happy moments "Chica asked him sarcastically.

"What can I say, it's a gift." he responded sounding proud of himself.

"We have to get back to position, I look forward to seeing you tonight mike." Said Freddy.

"Feel free to take the box, it some two slices left I made a little extra, if she likes my pizza's ill be happy to make more." Said Chica happily.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Freddy got back into their stage position. Foxy however just went back to his closed down pirate's cove. I can't help but feel bad for him somehow. He just looks so sad.

I took the box, said goodbye and walked out the door. As I was walking down the sidewalk I began thinking.

'I'll get my paycheck tonight so I'll be able to buy some food for Cassie and me. Hopefully I'll have enough to pay rent too. Maybe her life would be better if I place her in an orphanage, she could get adopted by a really nice family who will have enough to provide for her. It breaks my heart to think this way, but I really just want to do what's best for her. No, I'll have enough money to support us both, I just have to work harder and see if any other job I turned in resumes for will call me back. It will all turn out fine I ca do this…..'

 **Foxy's POV:**

I made my way over to my broken down pirates cove. It has cobwebs all over the place, it's also really dusty and dark, The others get to perform for the kids and I get to sit behind a curtain and watch a life that used to be mine, but I guess I really only have myself to blame. I got inside my little cove and shut the old purple curtains.

 ***Flashback***

 **1985-**

"Foxy you broke the rules you know we're not allowed to touch the kid's only talk to them!" shouted golden Freddy angrily.

"So ye do it all the time." I replied not caring at all at what he was saying.

"It doesn't count if Mr. Fazbear gives the kids permission to be onstage with us." He said in an angry and frustrated tone.

"All I did was high five the small lad." I responded as I started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" he shouted.

I stopped momentarily and turned my head slightly back. "Or what matey?" I asked with a voice that had no respect. I never went this far in disrespecting him and I really wanted to see how this would turn out.

"I'm in charge here you listen to me and obey what I say." He responded darkly.

"Fuck ye." I said as I turned around to face him. None of us ever disrespected him before, we just followed him blindly because he's the boss so I thought it would be fun to see how this first time offense would affect him. I guess I never really was one to follow instructions.

He was taken back momentarily by what I said but he quickly came back

He walked up to me and faced me, his eyes staring at me with rage.

"Say that one more time foxy!" he yelled in my face.

"Fuck ye!" I yelled louder.

I didn't think he would do what he did next

"CLANK!" sounded the metal that crashed together. He punched me in the face and I dint have time to react. The first blow took out my jaw and the others made many dents in robotic endoskeleton. I didn't have time to react to any of the blows and after the first few I was starting to lose consciousness. That didn't stop him.

"Disrespect me one more time!" he yelled as he was about to punch me again.

"Hey Goldy have you seen…. What wow stop! Bonnie come quick!" Yelled Freddy as he tried to restrain his brother in an attempt to save me. Freddy alone couldn't do much but stop his brother from making a few punches. Then Bonnie came, it took the both of them to restrain Golden Freddy. He always was the strongest. I can't remember much of what happened after that because I completely lost consciousness.

When I woke up Freddie, Bonnie and Chica did their best to fix me as well as they could that night, they reassured me I would get fixed by mechanics in the morning when saw me.

However that never happened, in the morning when Mr. Fazbear found me like this, he thought someone broke in so any money that could have been used to repair me was wasted in hiring a night guard.

 ***End of flashback***

"I always just have to be a rebel don't I" I said to myself quietly while looking at a picture a kid had drawn for me back when I was still open.

 **Well guys this is my chapter 5 and yes I know it doesn't follow the original plot story of FNAF but it's my fanfiction not a guide of what happened in the original timeline. I hope you guys liked it and I will call be calling Fred bear by the name golden Freddy (I'm a bit confused on what the actual name is). Please review and comment. If you guys have any questions I would be happy to answer them. I will also be updating more frequently with the upcoming break so I just thought I would let you know. Thank you so much for reading I love you all ^_^**


End file.
